


Intensity Tested

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Auchendale Archives - Intensity [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020, Voyeurism, erotic photos, rubber latex clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: Lia makes a new friend and learns that she likes fetish clothing a lot more than she thought she would
Relationships: Human/Orc, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Auchendale Archives - Intensity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957294
Kudos: 3





	Intensity Tested

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have so many parts of this planned out and I have other stories that are going to be featured in this world I gave Intensity its own series outside of kinktober.  
> Also, if you are curious. This is the dress Lia is wearing - https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/-bxstqf921DzImexC1et392qqTpK_Y6jMKQoevf2kWZF4-sM6wYxAWsiSmDvxfdHuHEySwbhZKtgOhfDTei2vrkjuxI9KEfRv2vdXPX9lp3p7rH9E_-3W75jU9gW4u5SAPBYb4T1M_U2Et91d50c00CMjseMayIE44kD89cHVLLK8qEkscTVHg (NSFW)

The wager had put a bit of a strain on Lia’s relationship with Darnok. While she had physically recovered, there were moments where she felt a little mentally unstable. She didn’t say anything, not wanting to make it seem like she couldn’t handle a challenge as his sub, but she was glad for the time away from the situation. 

After that evening Darnok had to go out of town for a couple of weeks on business, and Lia was glad for it. She needed to recenter herself and reset her mind. She was excited about having V.I.P access to the club and realized that there was no reason she couldn’t just go by herself. She didn’t have to scene, she could just enjoy the lounge and the company of other people like her. 

As sad as it was, after moving to Auchendale, Lia had not made many friends. She had become focused on work, and then on Darnok. Everything else just sort of fell away. There were a few people in her building that she smiled at and waved to, but no one she had spoken to really. Her co-workers were just that, co-workers. While she didn’t really take issue with making friends at work, considering the other side of her life, she was wary about doing anything that could impact her job.

She really didn’t do much or go many places where meeting people was the norm. Since finding The Scarlet Eclipse, she had not really bothered to try other clubs or bars. There were people in her life she considered acquaintances, but no one she really considered a friend. At least not anyone within driving distance. Sometimes a fresh start was lonely and Lia only just now realized how much of her energy she had put into Darnok. 

It hadn’t been intentional, but Lia realized that she needed to expand her social network. What better way to do that than to go to the club alone when she wouldn’t have to focus on being a sub, she could just focus on being a person and meeting other people that shared her interests. Though that did limit it to people that shared this specific kind of interest, but that didn’t mean she might not meet someone that shared her other interests as well.

Changing into one of her old casual club outfits, she didn’t want to send the wrong message of course, Lia grabbed her phone and purse before locking up for the evening. This could be fun, she would make sure to let herself have fun. She didn’t need Darnok’s permission. He had never officially collared her and they weren’t in a relationship, so technically she didn’t need his permission for anything. She could hook up if she wanted to, but that left her feeling a bit uneasy. Maybe she wasn’t quite ready for that. 

Arriving at the club not long after opening, Lia smiled at the bouncer as she was waved through. They had gotten to recognizing her and she didn’t need to show her card anymore, though she always had it on her to be safe. Heading straight for the lounge Lia was glad to see it wasn’t too crowded. Yes she wanted to meet people, but she needed some liquid courage first. 

Ordering a drink Lia found a comfortable seat, something where there was room for someone to join her if anyone wanted, but not one of the larger couches as she didn’t want to take up too much space all on her own. It was fun to watch people as they wandered through from one area to the next. Destiny’s Lounge seemed almost a central point, most everyone started here, at least the VIPs did, and then they branched off from there. 

During the wager, Darnok had elected for a tour and a guide had been assigned to them to show them all the amenities offered by the club for VIPs. It was interesting how much was mimicked by the regular access areas, but just smaller and more intimate. There were rooms for scenes, only these rooms had a lot more equipment and BDSM furniture than the other rooms offered.

There was an area with round beds that had curtains that could be left open or closed, similar to the main club, only these beds looked more plush and each bed had a chest of toys and bondage items that could be used by guests. There was a repository off in the corner for used toys that could be sterilized after use. The one difference was a strange arcade looking area. One wall was lined with TVs and there were a few spaces with rows of sybians for contest purposes. The explanation for the purpose of this room had Lia blushing as she remembered it. 

It was something she wanted to try, but maybe not just yet. As she had been thinking the lounge had begun to fill with more people. Some she recognized, simply by virtue of being here so much, others she had no idea who they were. As loathe as she was to admit it, when she was with Darnok, her focus was entirely on him. 

Lia blinked as she spotted someone she actually knew. Morwenna. Without Darnok there to run interference she wasn’t sure if she could handle the domme on her own. Thankfully the woman had not noticed her yet and Lia sank further into the loveseat. She hadn’t even noticed someone walk up and lean over the side of it, looking at her. 

“Hiding from someone? Do you need security?”

Lia jumped at the voice and whipped around to see the most brightly colored hair she had ever seen in her life. Weirdly this person looked familiar but Lia couldn’t place it. Chances were with hair like that she had probably seen the other girl around the club. 

“Oh, no it is nothing like that.” Lia shrugged and smiled slightly when she was joined.

“Ah, well most people don’t try to become part of the furniture for no reason around here.” She held out her hand. “I’m Ember, and you are?”  
Lia took the offered hand. “Adalia, Lia for short. I feel like I know you or have seen you before somewhere.”

Ember laughed and nodded. “It’s the hair. I change it often. Also, I think you live in my building.”

Lia’s eyes went wide as saucers. Oh no, someone that lived in her building was also a member here. Wait, that wasn’t a bad thing. It was ok, it wasn’t like they would say anything. The couldn’t get evicted for being into BDSM, could they?

“Chill, I am not stalking you or anything. I just thought you looked familiar and I was going to say hi, but then you looked a little scared and I felt I better just make sure you were ok. And then say Hi!” Ember smiled and relaxed back into the cushions. “This place has the best furniture. I have no idea where they buy it but I want it.”

Nodding Lia had to agree. “Yeah, everything here is so nice, but especially in the VIP area. I have never seen so many beds in one building that wasn’t a mattress store.”

Ember laughed loudly and shook her head. “That.. That is the first time I have heard that worded in such a way. It is kind of funny.” 

Lia relaxed, feeling more comfortable. Clearly Ember was just being nice and there was nothing to really worry about here. Though Lia kept her eye on Morwenna, just to be safe. A distraction she was sure Ember noticed when she saw that her gaze was being followed. 

“Oh. Do you know Morwenna?” 

“Sort of. She challenged Darnok, he is the dom I am usually with here, she challenged him to a wager.”

“Don’t take it so hard. No one ever wins against her and her subs. She is a legend around this place. Also, she isn’t as severe as she seems once you get to know her.”

“We won. Actually.”

Ember looked at Lia and back at Morwenna. “Oh, I see. So did you want me to cause a distraction while you try to escape or something?”

Lia looked a little confused. “No, I mean she seemed to be ok with losing. It isn’t that, she just makes me nervous. I am kind of new to this. Not completely but I haven’t really lived in Auchendale that long, almost two years I think. So I guess I am still getting used to things.”

“Ah, don’t let her make you nervous. She is very by the book on some things and would never do anything to hurt you or interfere with you and your relationship with your dom, who doesn’t look to be around?” Ember glanced around.  
“No, he is out on business. I was bored and honestly kind of lonely. Not in that way. I just struggle to make friends and thought maybe coming here I could at least get out and pretend I have a social life. Maybe talk to people who share some life experiences that I do, at least it would be something to talk about with someone other than myself.” Lia felt silly, she wasn’t sure why she opened up like that but Ember was easy to talk to. 

“I get it. No one tells you what life is really like while growing up. TV, movies, books, they all make it seem like everyone has friends and friendships are easy to form. The reality is that after highschool and college, most people struggle to make new friends. Everyone spends their time working, or dealing with family. Who has time to make connections. Unlike when you are in school and seeing the same people all the time. It is hard to just talk to a stranger. So if you don’t have friends from school in your life, it isn’t easy. I imagine it is harder when you don’t live in the same place your whole life either, or if you are like me and you are just socially awkward.” Ember shrugged. “I mean, not to over step, but if you want we can hang out. I mean we live in the same building, and clearly at least have something in common. But I get if it is too weird.”

Lia looked thoughtful. In that moment, Ember seemed far more human than anyone else she had ever spoken too. There was a vulnerability about this moment and Lia wondered if like herself. Ember struggled to connect to people. “I don’t think it is weird. I mean we will have to see how well we get along, but it would be nice to actually have someone I could talk about this kind of stuff with.”

Nodding Ember waved over a server and ordered a drink. “You are right about that. I have lots of online friends. I find meeting people online to be easier. But everyone is always so far away and I, like I said, am awkward. So I struggle with the whole, being friends in person thing. We can do normal stuff like have coffee, see movies, and all that, but we don’t have to. If you want it to just be a club thing that is ok too.”

“No, I would really like an actual friend I can do anything with. I don’t think that meeting like this means we can’t also do what is normal, or however people put it. At least our conversations will never be boring.” Lia laughed and was glad when Ember joined in. 

“Too right, so since you have a dom I guess you are a sub? It is ok if you aren’t ready to get too personal I was just curious.”

“Yes, I guess I am. I have never really done this before but Darnok has shown me a side of myself that I didn’t even know was missing. Do you have a dom?” Lia was curious. Ember didn’t seem like a dom herself, but also really didn’t read a sub. 

“No. No dom, and no subs. I am a switch, I play both roles. It can make things more difficult because most people want one or the other and not both. I do better with other switches, but I have met some really nice doms that are understanding of my need to be in control and it has lead to some really wild scenes.” Ember nodded to the server and sipped her drink. “Right now I am single and not looking. I was in a long term arrangement that went all pear shaped and I am not looking for anything serious right now.” Turning Ember smiled at Lia “But, I am more than happy to have a new friend.”

Lia smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up. She had a new friend and it was so nice. The rest of the evening was spent talking with Ember, sharing their lives and their pasts. Finding out little things about each other, going over favorites lists to see where they were compatible, and Lia couldn’t have been happier. She was shocked by how late it was when they were politely interrupted and informed the club would be closing soon.

Ember had taken a cab here, so Lia gave her a lift home. She was honestly surprised that her and Ember had not run into each other sooner. They not only lived in the same building, but on the same floor. Though apparently this was a new development. Ember had only changed to this floor a month ago. Her apartment had water damage that would take too long to repair as it was a building defect in the pipes. That whole row of apartments had to be fixed and Ember was on this floor temporarily while she waited for something to open up elsewhere.

“So are you still going to look for somewhere else or do you think you will stay?” Lia asked as she walked with Ember to her door. 

“I was looking at another building, across from the library and shops over that way.” She gestured. “But now, I kind of want to stay. I like this building, I like the owner, but the damage was pretty bad and I am still angry I guess. Maybe I will let myself calm down more and think before I make any permanent decisions. I like this place, but the other one is closer to where I work, and the best coffee shop is over there. I could just walk to it every day, though that could be more expensive”

They both laughed and Lia bid her new friend goodnight and headed to her own apartment. She hoped Ember stayed in her building. It would make things more fun and easier in the long run. Though she could understand the temptation of wanting to be closer to places you went often, and to work. 

When Darnok’s trip was over Lia was excited to tell him about her new friend. They had gone shopping a couple of times and to the movies once. It was fun and Darnok seemed happy for her, but there was something in his voice when they spoke that worried Lia. She let it go, thinking it probably had to do with his job and she knew that he didn’t like it when she pried into his personal life too much. 

Her time with Darnok was still strained when they would go to the club together. They didn’t scene as much as she would like and it seemed like he spent more time in the lounge talking to other doms and subs than spending time with her. She knew she was being silly but it sometimes felt that the renegotiation had favored him a little more than her and she was beginning to feel a little bitter about it.

When he suggested a new scene Lia was excited until she found out it was going to involve other doms and subs. Wasn’t she enough? Maybe not, and maybe this was one of the things that had been bothering her. She had come to this club to learn and to have experiences and she had pretty much tied herself to Darnok on day one. Maybe all this experimentation was for the best, for both of them. It was clear that there was some distance between them and maybe Lia needed to start exploring for herself and not just focusing on Darnok so much. 

The new scene would be easy, compared to the whole wager thing. The Doms would pick outfits for the subs and they would model them. Those that agreed would be photographed for the calendar that was given out to the VIPs each year. This years calendar had already been given out at the gala, this photoshoot was for next year. They needed enough time to sort and edit the photos. 

For those not comfortable with their face showing, they could wear masks as long as it went with the costume or outfit that was picked. There were themes and each Dom had to choose what month’s theme they were going to do. This way they could be sure that all the months were covered. 

Darnok had chosen unexpectedly. He wanted Lia in a rubber latex costume. They had spent hours online searching through fetish wear sites to find the right look. Some of them scared Lia, it looked like she woudln;t be able to breathe. Some were clearly meant to be characters from movies and comic books. The ones that had extra inflatable bits were quickly vetoed by Lia. She was not comfortable with some of how they looked. 

The choices were between a dress, and a catsuit type model. Each style had various options and colors. With the dress it could be short, or quite long. Some were tight all over, others were only tight in the chest and stomach and flared out. There was one that looked like a ballet costume that Lia thought was interesting but would be impossible to pose in. The catsuits were the most practical. Allowing freedom of movement, but in the end she chose a dress. It had no sleeves but a tall neck. The front was solid and the back laced up. The dress, when laced, was closed along the back and near the knee, but from the lower back to lower thigh, the laces could be opened wider to bare as much or as little of her behind as she was comfortable with. The dress was meant to be worn with no undergarments and Darnok thought that it would make for a stunning picture.

Lia had to agree. At first the idea made her uncomfortable, but after seeing the dress, it was really something she was eager to try. They had to find a mask to go with it, something that would hide most of her face. The dress was black, and she decided to wear a dramatic red lip with the half mask they chose. Only the top part of her face would be obscured, her mouth free. It would make for lovely contrast. Her pale skin, the dark dress, the mask covering her face, a bright red lip. Lia found she was actually excited. 

When they arrived at the club with her costume in tow, Lia was worried about being shuffled off again like at the gala. That wasn’t exactly how it happened. They used the same room as before, which Lia now recognized as the employee area that was in the VIP section. She had seen it on the tour. Everyone was given some space to change, there were sectioned off spaces with dividers that would allow people who needed it some privacy. Lia was going to need help with her dress and Darnok was eager to do so. 

There was a moment where she worried that they would destroy the dress as Darnok had become excited and threatened to rip it from her body. Something Lia was tempted to let him do, but the dress had been costly and once on, Lia loved it. The way it suctioned to her form, the tightness, even the material was different. She would have to look into more clothes like this, though not too many. She could already see the downside as she was a little too warm and it had not even been that long and she was beginning to sweat. 

It was beautiful. All the subs and doms dressed in different costumes, outfit, some were mostly nude with very little covered. Different scenes were set up and photographed for each group. Some with a mix of subs and doms, some with only one group. No one would know which photos would be chosen, and there was a little bit of excitement about that. 

When it was time for the group wearing the rubber latex Lia was surprised to see how many had volunteered for it. There were some really interesting choices and she saw a shock of vibrant hair and knew it had to be Ember. The mask obscured her friends face, but it was built in a way that her hair was filtered up out the top in the shape of a mohawk. It was stunning with the rainbow colors and Lia found herself eagerly posing with Ember, the two of them taking over the photoshoot for a short period of time.

Lia had forgotten how many people were watching them, other than Darnok. How many other doms were gazing at them as the lights bounced off the shiny clothing. It was a little too warm for her though and Lia felt a bit faint by the time it was over. The one image she hoped that she would be allowed to keep was one of her with Darnok. He had on a harness that accentuated his chest in ways that made Lia crave him. If she could choose two, the other one would have to be the one with her and Ember posing together, almost kissing. There was something playful and fun about it. 

Ember seemed to be struggling too as the both of them were leaning against the same wall taking in short breaths. “You would think I would be used to this by now, but I think the lights make it so much worse. I feel like I can’t breathe”

“Me too, I also could drink and entire swimming pool’s worth of water.” Lia admitted and smiled as Darnok came over holding two waters. 

“You both look ready to pass out. I told them they needed to keep this section of the session short. Those lights are not just bright but I think the cheaper costumes may have been melting.” He gestured over to the corner where it looked like someone was having to peel their clothing from their skin and it looked painful. The material had clearly warped some how.

“Oh my. I guess it is good that you didn’t let me talk you into one of the cheaper sites. I suppose with some things it is better to just spend the money.” Lia admitted as she tried not to gulp down the water.  
“Thanks, by the way.” Ember held up her glass

“Of course. You both looked to be struggling. Most everyone who just finished that shoot was. Everyone else appears to be taken care of though. Would you both like to go to one of the cooler rooms? Or do you want to watch the rest.”

Lia shrugged, a little too hot to say much but Ember chimed in. “I am ok with some of the calendar being a complete surprise. I am too hot to think and this room seems like it is just getting hotter and hotter as more people show up.”

“Yeak, I think I am with Ember on this one. I really did want to see everyone, but I kind of like the idea of there being some surprises. That, and the more water I drink the hotter I feel, How does that even work?”

Darnok looked concerned. “It means you were so hot that you weren’t feeling it much anymore. We need to get you cooled off. Both of you, really all of us.” Darnok escorted the girls to the coolest room in the club, the one with the beds. 

Because of the photoshoot. No one was really using it for anything other than relaxing. The whole VIP section was pretty much taken over by the photo shoot and only a couple others were even back there. Something that Lia found amusing since it was the other people in the rubber latex outfits. 

“Seems like you weren’t the only one with this idea.” Lia tried to sit down, but found the dress too restrictive so she just laid on her stomach with a huff. “Ok, now I see the downside to this dress.”

Ember was laughing so hard she snorted, something that made Lia smile. She was glad her friend was here but wondered if that meant her and Darnok weren’t going to get to play tonight. Though she wouldn’t mind Ember being there, watching. Which was a weird thought since Ember was her friend.

“I could tear it off you like I threatened?” Darnok offered, humor in his tone.

“Don’t you dare. This thing cost a fortune.” Lia struggled to drink in this position. There was a long pause before she spoke again. “At least my ass is cool.” 

Ember lost it, falling over onto Lia’s back with a hearty laugh. Even Darnok joined in this time. Their laughter ringing through the room. 

“Well aren’t you all just having so much fun.”

Lia could not see who was speaking but she recognized the voice. 

“Sounds like a party over here.”  
That voice, however, she did not recognize and in this position she couldn’t see anyone.

“Hello again Lucien, Zane good to see you.” Darnok addressed the two newcomers. 

“That was quite a show Darnok. When did you get a second sub?” Lucien had a bit of a purr in his voice when he spoke. 

Tired of not really knowing what was going on, Lia squirmed and managed to roll onto her side trying to look casual. The new person was a human, though something about him made her think that maybe he also wasn’t a human as well. She wasn’t sure but something about him just seemed a little to the left in an almost uncanny valley sort of way. 

“This is Ember, Lia’s friend. She is not my new sub.”

“Oh Ember, I didn’t recognize you in all that. I should have, the hair, but I thought it was part of the mask.” Zane invited himself to sit down next to the girls and looked them both over. 

Ember must have known Zane, since she seemed comfortable with him just joining them on the bed. It helped put Lia at ease and she glanced at Darnok who also didn’t really look bothered by the intrusion. Clearly he knew these men well enough that he was comfortable with their proximity.

“Are you going to be doing a scene in here tonight or is the photoshoot it for you?” Lucian asked Darnok. “I would enjoy watching if you chose to scene tonight. Though I might recommend changing. It looks like your sub is struggling and there have been a few that passed out.”

Lia looked shocked and looked up at Darnok worried. “Passed out? Are they ok?” Lia reached up to see if Darnok would help her up.

Reaching down, Darnok lifted Lia with one hand, it was clear it took no effort and she felt wetness drip down her thigh that she was positive was not sweat. “Should we go see if we can help?”

“No dearest, but you have such a kind heart. There are medics on staff and this was my fear that it might be you like that. It was why I steered you away from the full length dress. Perhaps we should have you change now instead of later.” Darnok looked only slightly worried as he pulled Lia closer. 

“I could go get your stuff if you tell me where it is.” Ember offered. “Or if you guys are done I can make sure Lia gets home ok.”

“It is quite alright Ember. I don’t think we will be doing a public scene tonight. Though if Lia is up for it, maybe the next time we are her we can work something out?” Darnok offered. 

Lia nodded. “I.. I think I might like that.” She looked shyly at Lucien. He was quite handsom, striking really, if a little frightening. The horns gave him a sort of demonic quality. When Zane stood up she was shocked. She had not expected him to be so tall, humans were not usually that tall and she had a suspicion that maybe Zane really just wasn’t human. 

“Well if you guys are leaving I can make sure Ember gets home ok then.” Zane offered his hand to Ember who took it. “We go way back, don’t worry at all. I guess seeing those girls faint kind put me on edge. Now I worry everyone is going to pass out.” He admitted. 

“You worry too much about everything Zane.” Lucien quipped and turned to Darnok and Lia. “I will hold you both to that by the way.” Addressing Lia, Lucien took her hand and kissed it. “You are so lovely, quite enchanting really, I can’t wait to see more of you.” He nodded to Darnok and turned, heading over to a bed and sitting down. 

It was clear he was waiting for someone and Lia wanted to see who it was, but Darnok was leading them out to where their stuff had been stored so she could change. Waving at Ember Lia was happy to be out of the dress and on the way to the hotel. She was aroused and hoped she could talk Darnok into putting that harness back on. Maybe he would let her be in charge, just a little bit.


End file.
